


Butterfly Blossoms

by Hertz



Category: ALTER EGO (Visual Novel)
Genre: 2nd person POV, Crush, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hertz/pseuds/Hertz
Summary: Es wonders about her feelings for you.
Relationships: Wanderer/Es
Kudos: 32





	Butterfly Blossoms

She wanders around the library, books in hand, monochrome light seeping through the darkness. Her path crosses with yours, and her eyes soften as she smiles. You wave to her, calling her by name.

“Es, I’m back,” you say once again, part of this daily ritual you now share. Es is confused by the fluttering of something in her heart, like the ornate blue butterflies that surround her in this sanctuary. Es musters a calm nod back and drapes herself back in her usual seat.

Beneath her stoic demeanour, her mind is racing. Es has only begun to discover herself and who she truly is, when and where was appropriate, what it truly meant to be real. It was all because of you that had shown her the way, who had granted her this freedom, this ability of choice. Es never knew how refreshing it could be to make her own decisions, unpressured by the conformity of the Ego Rex.

Yet, now Es finds herself faced in yet another bind, a lack of choice in experiencing feelings that rises anew. Could they be real? Were they hers and hers alone? Did the wanderer know? 

But it was you that had brought her back from the brink of her duality, and it was for you that she exists now in peace and harmony. Sometimes, Es thinks of you as her responsible, sturdy guide. Yet, you’re also a friend, spending time together in the cool darkness of this sanctuary, content to sit and talk about books that close in on you. Books she had spent an eternity reading, given new life with your delight on full display as you listen to her analysis.

She had asked to see more and more of your world that lay beyond this library. A world where colours were laid bare and butterflies came in all colours of the rainbow, just like you. 

Lately, she’s been pondering the possibility of stepping through a hypothetical portal, and emerging on the other side with you there beside her. She’d always been curious, of course, but now she wonders if you weren’t just her gateway to a new world. 

Perhaps, Es sees you as something more.


End file.
